


Have me forever

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Blood, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Halloween, His nickname is still Nines, Human RK900's name is Jordan, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Upgraded Connor | RK900, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Gavin Reed, Vampire Turning, Vampires, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: This was meant to be a little Halloween drabble but I got carried away with it.I just had a lot of muse today and a need for something soft but hot with vampires.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Have me forever

Gavin’s nails bit hard into Jordan’s thighs and hips. His grip moved almost constantly, from holding onto him in a certain way one moment, to having a different hold the next. And his chest was _heaving_ even though there was no oxygen circling his system.

Jordan’s movements were rough, quick rocks of his hips down onto Gavin’s own. He was soaked, the sound of it louder than their combined low moans and panting as their bodies moved together.

Gavin was close, Jordan could tell by the way the vampires cock was throbbing inside his cunt. Jordan picks up his speed, fucking himself harder onto Gavin, Gavin’s hips jolting up to meet him with every movement. And Gavin’s head is tipped back, mouth open, fangs on display and it makes Jordan ache, his fingers curling against Gavin’s chest in the same way it feels like his gut curls.

He slams his hips down onto Gavin’s and stops his movements, keeping even Gavin from being able to move without putting real force into his thrusts. Yet Gavin still tries, whimpering as his fingers curl even tighter on Jordan’s hips.

“Nines... don’t stop, I’m so close.” Gavin’s voice is just above a whisper. His head is still tipped back, his eyes closed.

Jordan leans forward and kisses up the side of Gavin’s throat, his hands coming to rest on either side of his head to hold him up as he finds Gavin’s mouth and kisses him firmly. Gavin’s fangs barely graze over his lip and Jordan’s body shudders, his cunt throbbing around Gavin’s cock.

“Bite me,” Jordan murmurs, and Gavin groans from those simple words. His eyes open, and the normal muted green is gone, in favour of a deep blood red. Bloodlust, and Jordan can’t help how his body reacts, hips twitching forward against Gavin’s cock.  
  
Gavin rubs his tongue over his fangs, that have extended now, and Jordan’s neck already aches with the familiar dull pain he’s gotten used to over the years. But before Gavin can move, Jordan’s grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling his hand from his thigh. He presses his own mouth to Gavin’s wrist.

“I want you to turn me.”

The colour in Gavin’s eyes fades away as quickly as it came, and Jordan whimpers. He knows exactly what Gavin’s thinking.

“Please, Gavin. I’m sure I want this. We’ve been together for a decade now, and I know that’s only a blip in your lifetimes, but it’s a long fucking time for me. I’m not getting any younger, and I don’t want to get to my sixties and for you to finally decide you’re ready to turn me. I want this, I want you. 

“Gavin, I love you, and I want to be with you, forever. I don’t want you to live without me when I go. I know you want this too, I can tell. You wouldn’t have to be alone, ever again.” Jordan swallows thickly, his chest feeling tight. Gavin’s still twitching inside him, so this hasn’t ruined his mood, which just goes to show how much he wants this too.

“Being immortal isn’t fun, Jordan.”

“I know, but being human isn’t either. I want to be with you. I don’t want to grow old without you. Let me stay with you, please?” Jordan kisses Gavin’s wrist firmly, mouth pressed to where his pulse would be if he had one. And it doesn’t bother him anymore. Because Gavin’s heart may not beat but it isn’t dead. Gavin’s kind, giving, loving, he’s not a monster, and he’s not cruel.

Gavin lifts his hand from Jordan’s other hip and brings it up to hold the back of his neck, pulling him even closer. Jordan’s body trembles, his heart pounding in his eyes loudly. Gavin’s mouth ghosts over the side of his throat.  
  
“Keep moving, baby.” He whispers, and Jordan’s body follows like it was made to listen to Gavin’s every command. He starts riding Gavin again, just as fast, just as hard, their skin meeting with obscene noises almost echoing in their room.

Gavin’s tongue glides up the side of Jordan’s throat, leaving the skin cold when he pulls back and the air hits it, cooling his saliva. It doesn’t last long when Gavin’s mouth closed over the spot, and his fangs sink into Jordan’s skin.

It’s like ecstasy, just as every other time Gavin’s bitten him has been. His breath hitches, and he almost comes from the sensation. The soft sound of his blood pumping, of Gavin suckling softly, swallowing, it’s euphoric.

Gavin switches hands, pulling the one from Jordan’s grip to hold the other side of his neck while the other comes down to his thigh. It slides over his inner thigh, and his thumb presses against Jordan’s pubic area, so close and yet not allow contact to his clit just yet.

Gavin’s teeth withdraw from Jordan’s neck, and Gavin’s tongue passes over the puncture wounds in his neck. Jordan’s gaze is hazy when he meets Gavin’s eyes as he lifts his own wrist to his mouth. But he hesitates and Jordan whimpers.

“I want this, Gavin.”

“I know, I’m just savouring this. Your warmth, your heartbeat. I’m going to miss the things that make you human.”

Jordan smiles a little sadly and slows his movements a little, more grinding into Gavin now than full-on thrusting against him. “I’ll still be me.”

Gavin pulls his wrist away and leans in to kiss Jordan instead. The tang of his own blood is familiar too, and Jordan doesn’t hesitate to lick it from Gavin’s mouth, from his teeth.

Gavin’s thumb finally dips down and presses to Jordan’s engorged clit. He strokes firmly but doesn’t go any faster than the steady, even pace he sets, even when Jordan starts riding Gavin properly again.  
  
“You ready?” Gavin asks when their lips part, and he turns his mouth against his wrist again. Jordan’s heart skips a beat, and he knows Gavin hears it.

“Yes,”

“I love you,” Gavin whispers, and Jordan barely has time to say it back before Gavin’s sinking his teeth into his own flesh. He lifts his hand to cup the side of Jordan’s face, and it’s perfect for him to be able to press his mouth to the wound. And he doesn’t hesitate to, doesn’t even think to stop as he covers it with his mouth and drinks from Gavin’s wrist.

It’s sharp, the taste and somehow the feel, and it makes him shudder. He watches as Gavin moans, eyes fluttering before he leans back in and kisses Jordan’s neck before his fangs press into his skin again. Gavin’s thrusting harder, faster into Jordan now, his thumb working roughly over his clit, and Jordan can’t keep up with all the sensations around and inside him. 

Surprisingly, Gavin comes first. He pushes deep into Jordan, moans muffled into his neck as his cock twitches. And it’s always been amazing that Gavin’s been able to breed him like this without them having to worry about anything. Because Jordan would never get tired of the feeling of Gavin filling him up.

It doesn’t take much from there for Jordan to come, shaking and thrusting almost frantically against Gavin’s thumb until he clenches up and comes on Gavin’s cock. And he had to pull away from Gavin’s wrist at that point, gasping and moaning, swallowing his blood as he takes hold of Gavin’s other wrist and pulls his hand away from his over sensitive clit.

Gavin pulls away from his neck and pushes himself up, wrapping his arm around Jordan to keep him in his lap as he sits up. When their eyes meet, Gavin’s are red again, and Jordan’s are hazy, glassy.

“How do you feel?” Gavin asks, his chest feeling tight. It’ll take a few hours for it to fully kick in, for Jordan to turn, but it doesn’t hurt to check-in.  
  
“Amazing, like always.” Jordan grins before he licks his lips, and Gavin can get used to seeing his blood on Jordan’s mouth.

For years. For centuries. Jordan isn’t going to grow old and die, he’s going to be here with Gavin, at his side, forever. Him, Jordan chose _him_.

“I’m so lucky to have you, Nines.” Gavin murmurs as he rests his forehead against Jordan’s own.

“Forever, you have me for forever, now.” Jordan smiles and Gavin ducks his head to kiss him firmly.

_Forever._


End file.
